


Ибо где сокровище ваше, там будет и сердце ваше

by sverhanutaya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, Bible Quotes, Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't In Heaven, Existential Crisis, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Religious Content, Sharing a Body, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: — Разве так не будет лучше? Нам… тебе и мне. Каждый пойдёт своей дорогой, где ему и место. Ты — на небеса, а я — к нормальной жизни.
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Kudos: 12





	Ибо где сокровище ваше, там будет и сердце ваше

**Author's Note:**

> СПОЙЛЕРЫ  
> Написано буквально с лёту на коленке под впечатлением от 8 серии 15 сезона. Лёгкий ангст, скорее всего ООС.  
> В Библии ничерта не смыслю, зато позволяю себе толковать её как вздумается, а значит моё понимание приведённой цитаты скорее всего не соответствует официальной версии.

— Ну так, какие у тебя планы?

Михаил, в мрачной задумчивости меривший шагами комнату последние полчаса, остановился и обратил к нему удивлённый взгляд. После того, что показал ему Кастиэль, он так сказать ушёл в себя, и Адам, получивший управление над своим телом, предпочёл смирно посидеть на полу у стены, являясь немым свидетелем экзистенциального кризиса архангела. Безусловно, он и сам нелегко воспринял правду о Боге, но для архангела это определённо стало тяжким ударом. Узнать, что для своего отца, которого беззаветно любил, чтил превыше всего и вся, беспрекословно подчинялся, ты был вовсе не возлюбленным сыном, но лишь одной из многих игрушек, ко всему прочему даже не уникальной, и что во множестве других параллельных миров существует неведомо сколько твоих двойников, и вероятно многие из них, как и ты не так давно, всё ещё веруют в своё святое предназначение праведного и любимого сына Господня.

Адам хорошо понимал его чувства. Без всякого злорадства, он с полным правом мог считать себя более везучим в этом плане. Да, собственного отца он видел в лучшем случае раз в несколько месяцев по праздникам, но зато Адам никогда не питал иллюзий на его счёт.

— То есть? — от Михаила явно не ускользнул акцент, который Адам поставил на словосочетании «у тебя». Он так и стоял на месте, как изваяние, и лишь едва заметно наклонил голову вбок.

— Ну, вернёшься домой, на небеса? — с деланной беззаботностью полюбопытствовал Адам, но неосознанно сжал пальцами колени. — Или найдёшь вместилище получше? Ты же в моё тело как в последний вагон запрыгнул. Я всё понимаю, тогда апокалипсис подгонял, выбирать особенно не приходилось. Но не теперь, да? Теперь сможешь найти получше, и никакой суматохи.

Адам мог бы гордиться собой. Тем, насколько разумные и рациональные вещи он сейчас говорил, не позволяя себе поддаться эмоциям и выразить то, чего хотелось на самом деле. Логика и трезвый расчёт — это так по-ангельски. Что ж, у него был достойный учитель.

И всё-таки до чего странно было думать о Михаиле в каком-нибудь другом, пока абстрактном теле. За последние десять лет Адам совсем отвык разделять их сущности, границы между «я» и «он» размылись, стало казаться, что всегда были только «мы», а теперь… Смешанные чувства. Возможно, то же самое испытывает пациент с раздвоением личности, которому протягивают волшебную таблетку, что сделает его единственным хозяином в собственном теле и разуме. Здорово, конечно, с разумной точки зрения, однако при одной лишь мысли об этом Адам внезапно ощутил холод, никак с температурой в комнате не связанный.

Вот только надо смотреть правде в глаза. Эти десять лет они провели вместе только лишь в силу безвыходности, а теперь Михаил конечно же уйдёт. Да, в Клетке общение друг с другом помогало им не свихнуться от бездействия и скуки, и от Михаила Адам узнал столько такого, что среднестатистическому человеку и вообразить трудно, но он не тешил себя надеждой, будто архангел мог привязаться к нему настолько, чтобы из-за этого пренебречь возможностью обрести более сильное вместилище. Способны ли ангелы вообще привязываться? Вероятно, для таких сверхмогущественных сущностей человеческие материи вроде привязанности чересчур примитивны и иррациональны. Скорее всего так оно и есть.

— А ты _хочешь_ , чтобы я ушёл? — Михаил смерил его взглядом, который Адам интерпретировал как испытующий. Вообще говоря архангел отличался редкой безэмоциональностью — с таким лицом можно сказать как самую чистую правду, так и самую откровенную ложь, и вы в жизни не почувствуете разницы. Но за годы сосуществования Адам научился практически на одной интуиции улавливать мельчайшие изменения в его выражении лица, его настроение, а в редких случаях даже направление мыслей.

— Я не… что? — встрепенулся Адам, по причине задумчивости запоздало уловивший суть вопроса. Михаила в самом деле интересовало его мнение? Или… то лишь дань совместно проведённому времени, не более. — А это важно? — он приподнял уголки губ в вежливой полуулыбке, но они почему-то подрагивали и норовили опуститься. — Разве так не будет лучше? Нам… тебе и мне. Каждый пойдёт своей дорогой, где ему и место. Ты — на небеса, а я — к нормальной жизни.

Забавно звучало, конечно. Будто Адам ещё помнил, что такое нормальная жизнь. Будто ему было куда возвращаться. К кому. Конечно, Сэм и Дин обязательно заведут песню о семье и кровных узах, вероятно предложат остаться с ними в бункере, вот только… они уже есть друг у друга. Адам ещё десять лет тому назад понял, что между этими двоими особенная связь, крепче, чем у многих других братьев, и в добавлениях не нуждается. Спустя целое десятилетие Винчестеры всё те же: без собственных семей, без детей, и по-прежнему делят одну жизнь после всех испытаний. Кровь кровью, но Адам сильно сомневался, что когда-нибудь перестанет быть при них третьим лишним.

А что до Михаила… Ну что такое десяток лет для сверхсущности, живущей миллионы лет? Нелепо даже сравнивать. И что с того, что для Адама этот срок в Клетке уложился в целую жизнь? В жизнь из которой исчезло всё привычное до мелочей, включая базовые составляющие вроде еды, сна, универа — и остался лишь могущественный воин Господень, который вполне мог бы до скончания времён вымещать на нём свой гнев и бессилие на пару с Люцифером, но вместо этого взял к себе под крыло и по крупице делился истинами мироздания, позволяя ему, обычному человеку, вступать с собой в философские дискуссии.

Там в Клетке у них была договоренность, сущность которой укладывалась в три положения: не провоцировать, не нападать и по возможности скрашивать существование друг друга. Первый пункт относился скорее к Адаму, второй к Михаилу, а вот в третий вкладывались они оба. Адам, безусловно, старался по мере сил хотя бы не наскучить архангелу, но едва ли его усилий достаточно, чтобы обязать Михаила остаться с ним навечно. Кто такой Адам Миллиган, в конце концов? Самый обыкновенный человек.

_—”Ибо где сокровище ваше, там будет и сердце ваше“._

Михаил часто говорил цитатами из Библии, зачастую предоставляя Адаму самому интерпретировать их значение и суть. Адам понял, что сейчас именно такой случай, поскольку Михаил явно не спешил пояснить своё высказывание и только смотрел долго и внимательно, так что парень даже смутился непонятно чему и потупился. Это... звучало как _признание_. Было боязно и даже дерзко поверить в то, что Михаил имел ввиду именно то, о чём он подумал.

Между тем архангел медленно прошёлся в его сторону и столь же медленно заговорил, будто бы размышляя сам с собой:

— Всё, во что я веровал с самого сотворения мира, оказалось ложью. Понадобится время, чтобы это принять и во всём разобраться, — Михаил помолчал, а потом, остановившись к Адаму вполоборота, вдруг продолжил с неожиданной откровенностью и… может ли это быть — с нерешительностью? — Эти десять лет стали испытанием для нас обоих. Для меня ты был единственной отрадой, и я признателен. Но с моей стороны было бы злоупотреблением и дальше пользоваться твоим телом без крайней необходимости и тем более против твоего желания. Если ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я ушёл…

— Нет! — выпалил Адам на волне подступившей паники, не успев себя придержать. — В смысле… мне кажется, мы всё-таки неплохо поладили, как считаешь? — он принялся безотчётно разглаживать пальцами потёртость на своих джинсах в области колена. — Даже вполне себе неплохо, по-моему... — в голове эхом пронеслись мучительные крики Сэма и заливистый хохот Люцифера из необозримой глубины Клетки, и Адам невольно содрогнулся, зажмурившись. — Научились хорошо понимать друг друга и всё такое… — он поспешно мазнул по глазам тыльной стороной ладони, прогоняя старые кошмары. — И если хочешь знать, я не против, чтобы ты и дальше пользовался моим телом, по крайней мере пока не освоишься в нынешней ситуации в мире.

Адам не приукрасил насчёт их способности понимать друг друга. И потому он практически не сомневался: Михаил помнил, что людям свойственно прятать важное за незначительными словами. Что на самом деле Адам хотел сказать: «Останься. Я хочу, чтобы "мы" продолжались хотя бы ещё немного».

Михаил подошёл совсем близко и опустился напротив него, приблизившись почти вплотную. И в голове Адама мелькнула совершенно неуместная, безумная мысль о том, что у Клетки было как минимум одно преимущество: в ней их с архангелом сущности были разделены, то есть у каждого имелось собственное тело. Сейчас же Михаил перед ним существовал лишь в форме неосязаемой проекции, и как назло именно теперь тактильный голод обострился как никогда. Будто бы прочитав его мысли (хотя помимо прочего они договорились и против этого) Михаил поднял раскрытую ладонь, и Адам, вопреки доводам разума, отзеркалил его движение. Ощущения прикосновения действительно не возникло. Но по всей кисти руки разлилось неиллюзорное тепло, когда Михаил переплёл их пальцы в замок.

— Согласен, — только и сказал архангел, но Адам готов был поклясться, что на его лице появилось подобие улыбки. За рёбрами трепыхнулось и забилось с удвоенной силой. Адам боролся с побуждением сказать или сделать что-то ещё, вот только сам не понимал, что именно. Дилемма отпала при звуке приближающихся шагов двух человек из коридора. Михаил на миг скосил взгляд в ту сторону, затем снова на него, и Адам слегка кивнул, зная, что будет понят без слов. Пора.


End file.
